Encarando al destino
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Este era nuestro último beso, por lo que nos besamos de forma intensa.A pesar de que pronto tendríamos que enfrentar nuestro destino, estos segundos eran nuestros.Sólo míos y de Emmett. One-shot POV Rose. Ella y Emmett se despiden, x la pelea con Vulturis
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Encarando el destino

Rosalie & Emmett

(Rosalie POV)

Mi mirada estaba fija en las figuras negras al centro de la formación de los Vulturis. Los ancianos de nuestra especie deliberaban sobre si Nessie, la hija de mi hermano y Bella, merecía vivir o no. Cuando ellos tomaran la decisión, se echaría nuestra suerte… Si ordenaban matarla, nosotros, mi familia, nuestros amigos y los lobos lucharíamos para protegerla… Quizás encontrara en éste gélido lugar mi muerte definitiva… Quizás sobreviviera, pero a medias. Probablemente perdería a alguien que amo. Recorrí con la mirada los rostros de los vampiros a mi alrededor…

Zafrina, Benjamin, Tía, Edward, Bella… Me detuve en ella. Siempre había creído que se estaba equivocando al escoger ésta vida, pero ahora era capaz de comprender que ella había nacido para ser un vampiro, estaba todo trazado… Su vida era perfecta.

Cuando los celos iban a echar raíces en mí, observé a Renesmee, sobre el lomo de Jacob y me arrepentí de mis pensamientos. Ella tenía sus propios tormentos. La vi despedirse de su hija, el dolor en su rostro y en el de mi hermano… Ellos sufrían por algo que yo jamás experimentaría… Tal vez me estaba ahorrando una gran carga.

Ella tenía razón, mi vida si tenía un final feliz, sin importar lo que suceda hoy. Me di vuelta y me encontré de lleno con el cuerpo de Emmett, quién instintivamente, me estrechó en sus brazos.

-Te amo, Rose- Susurró a mi oído, tan bajo que nadie más pudo haberlo escuchado, pese a la corta distancia entre nosotros y nuestros amigos.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron, me volvieron a infundir el valor para alzar la cabeza y mirar sin miedo, a nuestros posibles verdugos, sin temer al porvenir.

Observé su hermoso rostro tratando de retener todos los detalles de él, en mi retina… Su sedoso cabello negro con rulitos, su rostro cuadrado con las proporciones de un hombre maduro y serio, pero con hoyuelos y una amplia sonrisa que le otorgaba ese aire infantil que lo caracterizaba, los rasgos que me habían conmovido y me habían motivado a salvarlo.

Me sumergí en el océano dorado que eran sus ojos. Ellos en los que adoraba perderme por horas y horas sin aburrirme, ni distraerme… Ansiaba el momento en que vislumbrara algo diferente en ellos, ya fueran los distintos tonos de colores de sus irises o las diferentes emociones que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

Él tenía una mirada firme, decidido. Por primera vez, no ansiaba que comenzara el combate, porque sabía que teníamos las de perder… Aún así no echaba marcha atrás, también estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por nuestra sobrina, por toda nuestra familia.

- Es que acaso ¿Ya no queda esperanza?- Murmuró Carlisle con resignación. Se hizo el silencio entre nuestras filas.

- Sólo sé mi propio destino- Respondió Bella, su voz me parecía muy lejana, pero sus palabras cavaron hondo en mi interior.

Mi cuñada no era la única que tenía su destino trazado. _Conozco el mío. _Emmett no había desviado sus ojos de los míos, en ningún momento. Nos amábamos a un nivel tan superior que nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera nosotros mismos. Sabía perfectamente que si él me faltara, no sería capaz de continuar con esta existencia… Sin él… Moriría.

- Yo también te amo, Emmett- Le dije sin emitir sonido, sólo moviendo los labios.

Él me esbozó una gran sonrisa, antes de dejar caer sus brazos y besarme con fuerza e insistencia. Éste sería nuestro último beso. Me estremecí al pensar en ello y respondí a su beso con urgencia. Fue intenso, pero breve, sólo un momento… Pero lo fueron todo para mí… A pesar de que pronto tendríamos que enfrentar nuestro destino, estos segundos eran nuestros… Sólo míos y de Emmett.

Enredé mis dedos entre los suyos, apretándolos con fuerza, antes de volver la cara hacia los Vulturis, quienes seguían deliberando.

Me erguí en todo mi esplendor con orgullo y comencé a esperar que la batalla se desatara…

.

.

.

_¡Oh, cuánto tiempo a pasado!._

_Tantos meses sin subir nada a F/F, me siento pésimo :(_

_Pucha, que les puedo decir más que lo lamento muchísimo, pero que de verdad me había sido imposible..._

_Acabo de terminar mi primer semestre en la Universidad, y a sido de locos... Mi vida a dado un giro de 360° y aún no me adecuo por completo a él... Bueno, no tengo por qué achacarlas con mis problemas. Ya sólo agregaré que I'M BACK! :D_  
><em>Tengo un montón de ideas frescas y locas en mi cabeza que estoy pasando al computador... A penas termine una la comenzaré a publicar, espero me sigan y las lean :)<em>

_También quiero dar dos informaciones. La primera es sobre Mía. Realemente lamento aún no haber subido el epílogo, pero es que lucho con él , pero no me sale . Pero les hago una promesa, que cumpliré, sino que me parta un rayo :P De aquí a una semana exacta, lo publicaré... Lo juro!_

_Segundo, actualmente estoy trabajando en un capítulo extra de Mentiras, angustias y esperas (Alice & Jasper). Este es narrado por Alice y comienza cuando Bella llega a su cumpleaños (En Luna Nueva) y finaliza cuando ella y Jasper se marchan... Voy en la parte cuando Carlisle está curando a Bella, así que me falta como la mitad XD Pero estén atentos a esa actualización si les gusta la pareja o si leyeron esa historia._

_Volviendo a este shot :P Lo comentaré._

_Esto lo escribí hace meses, pero tenía algo que no me convencía... Ese algo era una línea que cambié anoche ;) Por eso lo subí hoy._

_Como ya saben, los que se han pasado por mi perfil... Adoro a Rose, es mi personaje femenino favorito, por lo que adoro meterte en su piel y escribir sobre ella. Este momento es uno de esos que me quitaron el aliento, cuando leí el libro, por eso decidí narrarlo desde la perspectiva de Rosalie... Ojalá les guste, porque yo realmente lo amé :3_

_PD: Tendrá otro one-shot como continuación. Se llamará Destino revelado y narrará desde la llegada de Alice junto con Nahuel, hasta la retirada de los Vulturis... Obviamente, también desde el POV de Rosalie ;)_

_Como siempre, espero sus Reviews para saber que tal les pareció la historia... Comentenla, plis . Necesito saber que les pareció :S_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


	2. Nota de la Autora

Hola ^^  
>He tardado un poco (mucho tiempo) en terminar la continuación de este one-shot, pero hace un rato, al fin me quedó tal como quería :P<p>

Por si lo olvidaron, esta escena comienza desde que llega Alice, hasta que Rosemmett se besa, tras la partida de los Vulturis en Amanecer. Me basé en el libro y no en la peli.

Había dicho que se llamaría "Destino revelado" y así era, hasta hace cinco minutos, cuando lo terminé. Escribí una frase que amé, por lo que decidí cambiarle el nombre a "Desenlace Afortunado". Les dejo el link: www. fanfiction punto net /s /9193805 /1 /Desenlace-Afortunado

Espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por leerme, dejarme reviews y/o agregarme a Favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz ^^

Aullidos desde Chile...

Kali


End file.
